versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Yammy Llargo
Yammy Llargo is a minor antagonist in the Bleach series. Background Not much is known about Yammy. He is a member of the Espada, Sosuke Aizen's personal Arrancar elite. He has cooperated with Ulquiorra Cifer and other Arrancar. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (Can fight evenly with Toshiro Hitsugaya, who can cause storms with his Shikai.) | Large Island Level (Ranked higher than a released Ulquiorra Cifer, who can cause explosions of that yield with his Cero Oscuras.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Intercepted attacks from Orihime Inoue.) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before. Can keep up with Kenpachi and Byakuya.) Durability: Large City Level (Can take hits from Toshiro's Shikai.) | Large Island Level (Can survive attacks from the likes of Bankai Ichigo, Byakuya, and Kenpachi.) Hax: Invisibility (All Hollows are capable of this), Soul Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation, BFR and minor resistance to it (With Caja Negación), Rage Enhancement, Regeneration. Intelligence: Below Average (He's shown to be very unintelligent and unskilled. Despite his absurd levels of power, he still lacks a proper strategy.) Stamina: High (Can go on fighting for long periods of time.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Arrancar Biology:' Arrancar, who border the line between Hollow and Shinigami, have capabilities similar to both. They are completely invisible to people who can't see spirits, and he is able to resist strikes from Zanpakuto blades, which are able to cut through souls and spirits. His body also emits a great spiritual pressure, which can immobilize and even disintegrate weaker foes. *'Sonído:' A technique used by Arrancar that mimics the Shinigami's Shunpo. It basically consists of an extremely fast movement that appears as teleportation to the untrained eye. *'Hierro:' An essential part of an Arrancar's anatomy. It makes his skin extremely hard, making it capable of deflecting slashes and withstanding explosions. *'Hand-to-Hand Skill:' Yammy's style relies more on brute force than finesse with his sword, but he's still a menace despite this. *'Gonzui:' A technique that allows Yammy to suck out a large amount of souls in a very wide area. *'Cero:' A powerful blast of Reiatsu that he can fire from his mouth. *'Bala:' A weakened version of Cero that moves considerably faster than Cero. *'Descorrer:' Yammy forms a Garganta, a portal between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. Equipment *'Ira:' Yammy's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a regular katana that he barely uses. When released, it transforms Yammy into a massive beast with multiple legs and a tail. It increases the power of all his attributes and abilities. **'Rage Enhancement:' When using this form, Yammy's power increases the angrier he gets. It allows him to heal his wounds and even take on different, larger forms. *'Caja Negación:' An item owned by all members of the Espada. It warps the enemy into an alternate dimension. An Espada's Reiatsu is powerful enough to break out of said dimensions in just a few hours. Key Base Form | Resurrección Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *Not very intelligent. *Large gap between the power of his forms. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None. Notable Losses: *None. Inconclusive Matches: *None. Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Bleach Category:Spirits Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Large City Level Category:Large Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Super Form Users